Aisling vs the entire cobra!
by 1602jaw
Summary: When cobra built their base in aisling territory, aisling herself discover a evil truth behind their plan of turning the whole cobra base into a powerful weapon. She and forest must stop cobra from destroying her and conquering the world. Will aisling win? Will cobra finally succeed? Found out this time in the adventure of gi joe.


Deep in the lush forest, filled with the amount of green and blue. nothing has seen changes, except for one. the changes were old and broken, leaving it in damge. the forest has claim it as their property and the abandonded of it itself is a old, tall structure that lay there, abandonded for a while. no one every been to it and the ones that did have never experience the lifestyle of it. beside the structure, stones were lay around a cycle, leaving it as a grave. a being, who sat on one of the stone, stare at the structure and gave a sigh. her name is aisling, a fairy and home to the forest. she has seen everything happen at the structure and felt a extremely pity nostalgia. she was once a friend to a boy name, brendan and every since he departed, she wonder how many years is it been that she saw brendan.

she stand up and jump over another stone, looking around her to see if she being watch. she always has a feeling of someone watching her. sure, it might sound stupid but considering, her origin of being a fairy, she fear that someone would found her and capture or kill her.

after a long time of looking, she decided to go back to the forest; and so she jump off the stones, running into the forest through the long trees. her appearence allow her to move fast and move smoothly like a cape or a blanket. the forest has change, throughout the year. it was more cold, a bit old, and broken down. Sure, that how all forest work but this seem diffrent, seem a lot more older than the other forest. she then jump high onto a brench and look at the far distance. her many animal friends are either gone and have not return, leaving her alone and scare. she was thanksful, nothing ever bad happening like crom but her enjoyment of that realization soon disappear, when she notice something at the distance moving. curious as usually, she make her way to the moving thing by jumping over brenches. she kept jumping, ignoring the floor and the sky, having a interesting of something moving at the distance. after a long time of getting there, she manage to stop at the end of the forest and look down, hiding behind the leaves on a brench. it was a road, leading to both direction. this was odd because though she has seen roads in her lifetime, these were new and aren't place in a direction to other places that she know of.

there was one track on the road, leading to the right direction. aisling was curious, she look to see that moving object again from the other direction but there was sign. as she was curious, she get going to the right direction of the road. the road was leading to something, making her move at great speed to see what it is. she made it to a cliff, ending the forest here and road keep on leading down. she look over to see a structure that look much modern and new, with no sign of any age happening. it was surrounded by forest, with tiny objects moving to different direction. She recongize these as tne object that she saw earlier, this time more clearer from her distance and height above it. the structure looks a bit flat but it has a dome in the middle. it was blue, white, and little red. it has no windows beside bridges being place. it has 15 floors, however it could be more due to believeing, there are more down there above the structure.

before she can look closely, another object passed by her, this time catching what it is. it was a vehicle with several blue men riding in it. it doesn't have any windows or doors, just a few structure being built to hold the mens. she decided to follow it and jump down from the cliff, into another forest. she clinge onto a brench and swing onto a another brench, until deciding to run and jump. she hid in the leafs, staring at the vehicle. her curiosity seem to peak when seeing a bunch of boxes being stack behind the vehicle. all the mens wore blue clothing and a helment. what made her interest was the red symbol which look like a cobra. finally, after a long time of following it, the vehicle made it to the structure and stop. she hid behind the forest, above the trees. looking down on them and trying to hear, what going on.

all the men got out and load the boxes onto a cart. more other mens came and went, with all of them looking quite the same. only one man was different and he was wearing a red uniform. then, someone enter out of the building, who was with another person. the man was wearing all blue with a hood on him. the other man was all black, with his chest being exposed, and wearing a mask of some sort. she kept on watching until the man with the mask spoke "cobra commander, why have you bring one of my company inventions into your shameless hidden base".

The man with the hood replied "shameless is a weak compliment, Destro. beside, if we going to turn our new base into a more destructive weapon, we must put it here where no one will notice".

"you are quite a fool, commander" destro comment "jets and explorers, would surely notice".

"which is why, i establish a invisible hologram around this place, so no one will know we're here".

"you are certain of it?"

"of coarse, why else i pick this place for our base. it clearly perfect".

"destructive weapon? what do they mean by that?" aisling wonder, kept on watching them.

after the loading is done, cobra commander walk back to the building "come destro. we have a important matter to do, right now".

"i hope, it not you carving your face again on the moon" destro hope, having been through much of the commander stupidity.

Both of them walking in the structure, aisling made her chance and ran inside the structure without anyone notice. after the entrence was shut by an automatic doors, she hid behind the darkness wall and look around. it was a dark hallway, with other entrence leadig to somehwere which didn't peak her interest enough. everything was steel made with vents being placed and lights having little lights to be shown. she look at the main entrence at the front, having more lights than the entire hallway. every room was shut except the leading one at the front. she wonder, if she should follow it or not but knowing they mention something that gave her a reason to follow them, she decided "if i wanna know more about these guys. i might as well keep watching. still, they mention of a destruction weapon kinda...concern me. gotta move fast and hid like the wolves".

**More chapter will come out soon. leave a review and i hope you enjoy reading this first chapter.**


End file.
